The Normally Regular Show
This is a a series that is rated TV-Y7-FV when it has fantasy violence and only regular time. After the pilot episode, it was planned to be violence, but do to the disgusting parts, the sexual and violence with naked stupidity was removed and instead, rated TV-Y7 Cast *Mordecai *Rigby *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Cosmo(Revived in The Normally Regular Show Saga) *Mario Bros. *Yoshi *Kirby *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Cranky Kong *Skips *Pops *Mitch *Hive Five *Thomas *CJ *Gumball *Darwin *Nicole *Angry Birds *Studder *Paz *Wander *Sylvia *Zim *Gir *Skoodge(Later revived) *Minimoose *The Almighty Tallest *The Rabbid Empire(The Empire and main antagonists) *Nate Wright *Ellen Wright *Marty Wright *Elizabeth Wright *Teddy Ortiz *Francis Pope *Chad Applewhite *Dee Dee Holloway *Avengers *Eileen *Tigra *Jeannie *Lucy Mann *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Nick Fury *Phil Coulson *Maria Hill *Celia *Margaret *Fran Vantan *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Vinny *Mighty Eagle *Mighty Dragon(Angry Birds Craptasic Adventures Style) *Ice Bird *Hockey Bird(Angry Birds Craptasic Advenures Style) *Mighty Philadelphia Eagle(Angry Birds Craptasic Adventures Style) *Blu and Jewel(Angry Birds Craptasic Adventures Style) *Iron Fist *Nova *Power Man *Quake *Wendy Loo *Jane Lewis *Richard *Cream the Rabbit *Vector *Charmy *Espio *Amy Rose *Silver the Hedgehog(now Sonic X style in season 2) *Gwen Tennyson *Black Panther *White Tiger *Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot *Ant-Man *War Machine *Winter Soldier *Starla *Wasp *Anais *Dipper Pines *Anthony *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Applejack *Fluttershy *Spike (Dinosaur) *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Tracy Hashtag *Audrey *Thing *Selma Fanba *Mabel Pines *Soos *Wendy Corduroy *Ice Man *Rayman *Princess Celestia *Peter Griffin *Ballroom Ghosts *Autobots *Scarlet Witch *QuickSilver *Big the Cat *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Carla *Feeny Vartan *Mr. Washy *Jimmy Woo *Jasper Sitwell *Techmo *Don, *Rigby's Parents *Mordecai's Parents *Mr. Maellard *Benson *Dave *Vincent *Baby Ducks *Mother Duck *John Sorrenstein *Frank Smith *Denise Smith *Low Five Ghost *Thomas's Mom *John *Ricky *Tommy *Marcie *Robby *Ronnie *Susie *Stacey *Uncle Tim *Uncle Dave *Uncle Bill *Aunt Theresa *Aunt Kathleen *Aunt Mary Beth *Nana Smith *Grandpappy Jack *Tania *Max Tennyson *Chip Season 1 0.Mordecai's Girl Troubles #The Trololo #The Weegee Virus #Idaho's Revenge #Tak's return #Tak's Return Part 2 #Dying for Bread #The Return of an old enemy #The Law of the World #Idaho's Revenge, Again #The Kidnapping business #The rise of the germs #A new game consol #Dirty Little Jerks #Mind Control #The Reveal #Steak Unvierse #Hulked Out Heroes #Double Date #Sleeping Apples #The Shopping #CJ's Secret Best Friend #The Stress Switch #Vinny's Job at the Park #The Black Box #Girls' Night Out #The Fudd #Attack of the boos #Benson kills Malleard- #Valentine's Day Special #Space-Time Police Sheriffs Arrives!- #Lisa returns #And Then There Were Few #Margaret gets brainwashed #Switch Minds #Darwin's bones #Benson gets rick trolled #Invasion on Japan #Nicole's dirty secret #Cosmo's Return (Part 1) #Cosmo's Return (Part 2) Season 2 #The Hunt Saga Begins #The Search of The Fire Ring #The Search for the Water Ring #The Rise Of An Old Friend #Lost on Planet Gehyui #Squidward's dream come true #A little metaly I think #The last Ring #The ultimate space battle #Returning Home Season 3 #Gamma World #Triple Date #Squilliam strikes back! #ESCAPE #Kop's Revenge #Mitch gets arrested #What the heck is this? #Benson gets fired #The Quest of Nate's Real Mother #Elizabeth Wright is your name? #I finally won #Power Outage #A monster #Unexpected guest (Part 1) #Unexpected guest (Part 2 #Doomsday #Doomsday 2 #Paranormal Stupidity (Part 1)- #Paranormal Stupidity (Part 2) (season finale) Season 4 #A newcomer #Talking Trash #Destiny is handed #Fawful's return (Part 1) #Fawful's return (Part 2) #Fawful's return (Part 3) #The Quest of Treasure #Lord Farts a lot strikes back Part 1 #Lord Farts a lot strikes back Part 2 #Lord Farts a lot strikes back Part 3 Season 5 #Green's sleepover #Search for Meg #Unfriendship #The Change: The Ship is Back #How Nate quit #Super Film Maker (SFM) #Zim and Gumball vs Homer and Nate #Gumball and Darwin's RevengeM vids?]] #The Great Ultimate Champion #Benson is Arrested #The Trouble #How Mario and Sonic Really Met #Nintendo Dreamcast One #Homer the Poultrygeist #Bad cyborgs #Ì ńęvèř ĺìķė ýøů #Gumball Nicole and Darwin got Jealous #Gumball and Darwin's Revenge #Dinobots vs Tina #Death of Veronica Season 6 #Operation: Solo #Explode at 9 #The trip to france #Don't Bank on It #The Limit #Quadruplet Date #Glade of Dreams Invasion #Sonic's 16th birthday #Divorcing #Unfortunate Cookies #Phazon Symbiote Invasion #Mordecai, Rigby and Benson gets Jealous #Ice drink #Catfight #The Frown #Space Crime Organization Makuu Approached! #Space Crime Syndicate Madou Approached! #Fushigi World Fuuma Approached! #The Symbiote #The Shopping Production This show is owned by Cartoon Network, JG Quintel,Ben Bocqulent, Marvel, Nintendo, SEGA, Ubisoft, Disney, Youtube,Jsullvian1998, and Nickelodeon. Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show Category:Shows Category:TV-Y7 Category:Cartoon Network productions